Recently, analysis by computer simulation has been conducted to evaluate, for example, deformation behaviors, stresses, and strain distribution states of a filler compound (for example, carbon reinforced rubber) in which a filler (for example, carbon black) is dispersed and mixed in a matrix (for example, rubber). In order to conduct the computer simulation, it is required to prepare a simulation model of the above filler compound that can be used in a numerical analysis method such as the finite element method.
An example of such a simulation model, “a”, is visualized in FIG. 8. The simulation model “a” typically includes filler models “b” representing the filler, interface models “c” having a small thickness and arranged outside the filler models “b”, and matrix models “d” arranged outside the interface models “c” and representing the matrix.
In an actual material, physical layers such as the interface models “c” may not be identified distinctly. However, it has been known that portions of the matrix that are in contact with the filler show different values of physical properties as compared with other different portions of the matrix. Based on this knowledge, the interface models “c” are often employed.
The applicant of the present invention has already suggested Patent document 1, specified below, as a method for producing a simulation model “a” using a computer. Patent document 1 includes the following steps s1 to s6 to automatically produce the simulation model “a”.
s1) A step of obtaining an image containing a matrix and a filler from a filler compound.
s2) A step of extracting the edges of the filler from the image.
s3) A step of setting the outlines offset for a predetermined thickness outside the edges after extracting the edges.
s4) A step of dividing an inside area of the edges into elements and defining an aggregate of the elements as a filler model.
s5) A step of dividing an outside area of the outlines into elements and defining an aggregate of the elements as a matrix model .
s6) A step of dividing an area between the outlines and the edges into elements and defining an aggregate of the elements as an interface model having values of physical properties different from values of physical properties of the matrix model.